


one day we'll tell the world (i promise)

by blueaeons



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, oblivious benedick, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaeons/pseuds/blueaeons
Summary: When Pedro — now Peter — had told him he wasn’t ready to come out, of course he had accepted that. Balthazar wouldneverforce him to do something like that. He knows what it’s like to be pushed into coming out when it’s not the right time yet, and he would never want Peter to feel that way.But, Balthazar won’t lie, he wasn’t expecting them to still be a secret eight months later.or, lolilo if peter and balthazar got together at the end of nmtd, but peter wasnt ready to tell their friends.
Relationships: Peter "Pedro" Donaldson/Balthazar Jones
Kudos: 1





	one day we'll tell the world (i promise)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i have not finished this fic yet, but I needed some ~motivation~ so I've decided to start posting it. this is also v self indulgent and is just me projecting onto my comfort characters but shh don't tell anyone
> 
> but yeah! i don't really have high expectations for this, but I want to at least finish it (and ideally faster than it took me to finish the last long fic I posted)
> 
> hope you like the first chapter!

“C’mon Balthazar, let’s get out of here.”

Balthazar laughs, standing from the bed and walking out of the small room beside Pedro — leaving Ben and John sitting alone. 

“They really want you to get a girlfriend, don’t they?”

Pedro smiles slightly, his eyes searching Balthazar’s in a way Balthazar doesn’t recognise. Which is saying something, considering Balthazar has been analysing every look he’s ever given him since ninth grade. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I want a girlfriend though.” Balthazar’s heart skips a beat. “Balthazar-“

“Pedro, can we talk?”

Balthazar tears his eyes from Pedro, trying to still his racing heart as Beatrice approaches them. 

“Yeah, yeah. Uh- sure.”

Balthazar stands, frozen still as Beatrice and Pedro walk away down the corridor, watching as Pedro glances back at him over his shoulder. 

What just happened?

For the rest of the party, Balthazar struggles to focus on anything, barely turning into the conversations around him. He’s playing that one moment over and over again in his mind. The way Pedro had looked at him, the way his hand had almost reached towards Balth’s, the way Pedro had reluctantly walked away.

He doesn’t want to let himself feel hope, yet anticipation still courses through him. Would Pedro come find him after Beatrice had finished? Or would he pretend the moment in the hallway had never happened, and force things to go back to normal? 

Ursula asks him if he’s alright at least seven times in the hour he spends waiting for Pedro, nudging Balthazar in order to get his attention. 

“Where is your head tonight, Balth?”

He simply shrugs. “I’m just tired.”

Yet as he thinks about the open, vulnerable look Pedro had given him, he couldn’t be more awake. 

Balthazar notices Pedro as soon as Pedro and Beatrice join the group again. Pedro notices him too, his head tilting towards the front door with a hopeful expression. 

Tearing his eyes away from Pedro and back to his friends, he says his goodbyes quickly — excusing himself by saying that his younger brother had asked for a lift home from a dodgy party — before grabbing his jacket and heading outside. 

Pedro is already standing in the cold by the time Balthazar reaches him, huddled in on himself as he leans against the passenger door of Balthazar’s car. 

“Pedro.”

“Balth.”

Balthazar smiles slightly, slipping his hands in his pockets. It’s colder than he thought it would be, especially for the end of the year. “Everything ok?” 

“I’m not good at words, not like you are.”

Balthazar laughs softly. “Don’t discredit yourself. You were student leader for a reason.” Everyone looked up to Pedro. _Everyone_. Balthazar still does. He just hopes Pedro can see that. 

Pedro’s expression darkens, dropping his eyes to the ground. “Not that I deserved it.”

Balthazar pulls his hands from his pockets, taking a few steps forward. “Don’t say that. You made one mistake, and sure it was a bad one. But that doesn’t make you a bad person, and it certainly doesn’t make you a bad leader.”

“Thank you, Balth. I think I needed to hear that.”

“Anytime.”

There’s a moment of silence, but it doesn’t feel awkward. It feels warm, despite the cold night air. It feels safe. 

“In the hallway before, what were you going to say?”

Pedro pauses, and Balthazar can almost see him gathering his courage. 

“That I don’t want a girlfriend. I want you, Balth. And that terrifies me. I don’t understand who I am yet, and _fuck_ I’m confused. Confused about so much, but not about you. I have never felt so sure about anything in my life.”

Balthazar freezes for a moment, slowly taking in the words Pedro had spoken. The air between them is heavy with his confession, yet Balthazar doesn’t let them weigh him down. He’s been waiting, _hoping_ to hear those words for years. 

Balthazar takes half a step forward, taking Pedro’s hand into his own. His heart is racing even faster than before. 

“I feel the same, Pedro.”

Balthazar hears Pedro inhale sharply, his hand squeezing Balthazar’s slightly. He’s not sure why Pedro seems relieved, surprised even. It’s not like Balthazar’s feelings towards Pedro were a well-kept secret. 

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

Balthazar looks up at those words, looking into Pedro’s eyes. He’s never seen them this close before, and somehow they’re even prettier than before. They don’t need to say anything else, they know what they want. For the first time, they’re on the same page. 

Balthazar had imagined kissing Pedro countless times over the years, yet the real thing is better than anything he ever could have hoped for. It’s slow, as most first kisses are, and Pedro is clearly nervous, but it’s perfect. Pedro’s hand is warm in his, and Balthazar feels Pedro’s other hand carefully rest against his waist. 

Eventually, they part as Pedro rests his forehead against Balthazar’s. 

“Yeah, I am definitely not straight.”

Balthazar snorts at that, slipping his head down to rest against Pedro’s shoulder. “I would hope not.”

Balthazar isn’t sure who moves first, but soon they’re both sitting in Balthazar’s car — the heater on and pulling out of the Duke’s driveway. 

Balthazar is still grinning like an idiot as he slowly drives towards Pedro’s house, and a quick glance to his left shows Pedro is doing the same. Putting the car in park after pulling up at his house, and turning off the engine, Balthazar turns back to Pedro. 

“I know this is new, and this is daunting, but we need to agree on a few things first, yeah?”

“‘Course.”

“You aren’t out yet.” It’s not a question, but a statement. Balthazar didn’t even know until this evening — well sure he had suspicions — but nothing like this. 

Pedro nods, tilting his head back. Balthazar’s the first to know that coming out is daunting, and the last thing he wants is for Pedro to rush into it. “I’m not ready for that yet, Balth.”

“Then this-“ whatever this is, Balthazar supposes, “stays between us?”

“I would like that.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

Pedro straightens up, looking Balthazar in what Balth can only describe as awe. “Thank you.”

Balth smiles reaching forward to carefully brush a loose hair out of Pedro’s eyes. 

“You should probably head inside before your parents wonder why I’ve been parked so long.”

Pedro grins. “Goodbye kiss?”

Balthazar laughs, leaning forward and meeting Pedro halfway. 

Their second kiss is softer, more certain, and lingers longer than the first. But it’s just as perfect. 

They’re still sharing air when Pedro whispers, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

Balthazar waits for the front door to close behind Pedro before he pulls out of his driveway, smiling all the way home.   


  
When Pedro — now Peter — had told him he wasn’t ready to come out, of course he had accepted that. Balthazar would _never_ force him to do something like that. He knows what it’s like to be pushed into coming out when it’s not the right time yet, and he would never want Peter to feel that way. 

But, Balthazar won’t lie, he wasn’t expecting them to still be a secret eight months later. 

Not that he would trade what he has with Peter for anything. They’re happy, they’re in love, and isn’t that all that matters? Sure, Peter goes out a bit more than Balthazar feels is necessary, but as Peter says, that’s just university. 

It’s one of the rare moments where Peter and Balth are alone in the flat, and they’re making the most of it. 

They’re currently sitting on the sofa, Balthazar sprawled across Peter’s lap, steadied by Peter’s hand around his waist. Peter’s free hand holds his politics textbook, balanced over Balthazar’s leg. Balthazar’s resting his head against Peter’s chest, and he grins slightly as he buries his face in Peter’s loose t-shirt. 

“Do you have to study right now?”

Balthazar feels Peter’s chest vibrate as he laughs before leaning down to press a light kiss to Balthazar’s crown. “I have to read this before tomorrows class.”

Balthazar sighs, looking up at Peter with a small smile. “But I wanna kiss you.”

Peter rolls his eyes playfully, leaning down to kiss the tip of Balthazar’s nose before returning to his book. 

“Rude,” Balthazar mutters, reverting to his original position against Peter’s chest. 

“Just let me finish this chapter, then I’ll kiss you as much as you want,” Peter promises, his thumb gently stroking Balthazar’s waist. 

Balthazar smiles. As hard as it is hiding what he shares with Peter, he knows it’ll always be worth it for moments like these. He just wishes it was easier. 

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to those at the creation wonderland discord server for putting up with my nmtd/lll ramblings!! if any of you would like to come chat abt the webseries or this fic with me, feel free to join me [here!](https://discord.gg/wbxxMPGWN3)


End file.
